


Movie Night

by ChelBlue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, but w/e, kind of bad, nothing dirty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelBlue/pseuds/ChelBlue
Summary: Hellucard's over at Edd's house for movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momma_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/gifts).



Edd was antsy, unreasonably so for the situation. He was at his house, on his bed, with his dear friend Hellucard curled up next to him while they watched a movie. Hellucard was under about a hundred blankets, eating popcorn as he watched the screen intently. Edd wasn’t nearly as focused, with his eyes flickering between the movie and his friend, more often than not staying on the latter longer than he’d admit. 

He liked to watch his expressions, observing how his brows drew together slightly during conflict or how the corners of his mouth quirked up when something good was occurring. Edd also took notice of other things while he was studying Hellucard. His messy blonde hair that was never in control, going off in several different directions, his shining blue eyes, and his round face were all points of interest. Despite the more interesting movie before him Edd couldn’t seem to focus on much else than his friend. 

Hellucard’s grip suddenly tightened on Edd as he heard the roar of an engine and several gunshots. Based on his facial expression, something serious just happened. He glanced at the screen to see it was a car chance. He tried to focus on how undeniably epic it was, but he was drawn back to the Canadian. Hellucard let out a tiny gasp as, telling by the sounds, the car made a jump. The gasp was soon followed by a hand full of popcorn being brought to his face. 

That’s what drew Edd to his lips; the popcorn. Somehow they’d flown under his radar. Now that he was aware of them, though, he couldn’t help but notice how soft they looked, and how nice it would be to - Edd stopped that line of thought. He can’t, he couldn’t. He tore his gaze away from his friend and watched the movie. The protagonists were now in a full on car chase, on the verge of outrunning their pursuers. Edd sighed. Hellucard was more interesting. He glanced back.

Moments later Hellucard turned his head to see Edd staring at him. The movie had apparently calmed down, or at least the car chase ended, and he was taking the opportunity to see how Edd was enjoying the movie. Apparently he wasn’t so interested in it. “Edd?” Hellucard whispered quietly, as to not drown out the movie he was still interested in. Edd’s face had gone a bright red, and he was screaming at himself to turn his face away but he just couldn’t. Hellucard had the cutest look of confusion on his face, with his head cocked just slightly to the side - he couldn’t miss seeing that. 

“I-” Edd began, pausing to think of an excuse. What excuse do you use when your friend catches you staring at them? Was there an excuse to use? It’s not like the movie was boring or Hellucard looked weird or otherwise notable enough to warrant staring at him. Hellucard snaked his arms from under the blanket reaching up to smooth his hair down and feel his face. “Is there something on me?” Edd tried to force himself to not look too intently at him while he did that. 

“No!” Edd objected with little thought. Hellucard gives him the perfect excuse and he fucks it up. He stuttered, trying to think of something. “I just- was making sure you were okay?” Edd asked, obviously confused himself. Hellucard hummed. “Why?” 

Edd opened his mouth to say anything, only go close it and direct his eyes to look anywhere else but his friend. He mumbled something about how the movie could have scared him, since it was so.. Scary and all. Yeah. That car chase scene could have really made Hellucard jump. The Canadian let out a soft “aww” as he cuddled up closer against Edd’s arm. “That’s so nice,” he whispered, returning his attention to the movie. 

It was only then that Edd allowed himself to look back at his friend. Hellucard had already been pulled back into the movie, continuing to shovel popcorn into his mouth absent-mindedly. Edd began to be drawn to watching him again, as Hellucard was to the movie. He couldn’t help but think it was a little creepy that he couldn’t tear his eyes from his friend. He was just so.. Cute? Using that word to describe it didn’t feel quite right, but he had no idea what other word would fit. 

Nearly half an hour passed with Edd paying off and on attention to Hellucard when he heard a soft snore from the man next to him. Looking down at him Edd could see that he’d fallen asleep holding his arm, curled around a bowl of popcorn kernels. Edd paused the movie and shut the TV off. Then he directed his gaze back at Hellucard, admiring how peaceful he looked. Then, an idea popped into his head, one he’d had earlier but hastily pushed from his mind: kissing Hellucard. 

Nothing big, or long, or invasive, of course. Just a peck - quick and harmless. It wouldn’t even be on his lips, and Hellucard wouldn’t have to know. God knows Edd would never do it if he knew. He could only imagine what would come of it. Another benefit, he hoped, would be that he’d think about doing it less. Tonight wasn’t the first time, but it could be the last. 

Hellucard’s breathing was steady and quiet as Edd hesitantly moved in. He stopped about an inch from his face, suddenly very nervous about it. His face burned as several what-ifs ran through his head; ridiculous ideas as to how it could to horribly wrong. He ignored them and quickly kissed his cheek was just as soft as it looked. Hellucard let out a groan as he shifted against Edd.

Edd nearly leaped away, turning his face the other way and pretending he hadn’t even been looking at him. He could feel his friend continue to move, lifting an arm up to rub at his eye. “Edd?” he sounded tired. “What was on my cheek?” 

“Ah- nothing!” Edd replied hastily, the breath of consequences on his neck. Logic said that his friend wouldn’t even mind or at least not make a big deal out of it, but Edd wasn’t terribly logical at the moment. He turned to Hellucard. “Hey, it’s late, isn’t it? You should sleep.” Before he could argue or ask more questions Edd pushed Hellucard onto the bed so he was lying down and quickly tucked him in. “I’ll take the couch.” He excused himself hastily.

To the couch he went. He’d forgotten to grab a pillow or blanket of his own, so he had to bother Tom for some bedding. The drunk wasn’t very happy about being woken up so late but he handed over the pillow and two blankets anyway. Sleeping on the couch wasn’t as uncomfortable as a lot of people seem to think it is, he noticed as he laid down. It wasn’t ideal, certainly, but it wasn’t terrible either. 

Despite the relative comfort of the couch Edd couldn’t sleep, despite his best efforts. His mind was far too active for it. There were a variety of thoughts that took turns keeping him up: What’s his cat doing? I should finish that animation tomorrow. And most prominently: Hellucard. He tried to ignore it, really, but he just couldn’t get that stupid blonde’s face out of his mind, and it was quite literally keeping him up. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and try hard to fall asleep again the sound of footstep reached his ears, followed quickly by the unmistakable voice of Hellucard. “Edd?” he whispered as he continued to make his way across the livingroom to Edd. With slight hesitation Edd sat up and replied. “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, you know.” Hellucard told him, his voice delicate.

“What if I want to sleep on the couch?” Edd countered playfully. He’d definitely prefer the bed, but the couch was more than alright. He didn’t mind giving it up for Hellucard.

“You can have the bed,” Hellucard offered more directly. “I don’t mind the couch.”

“I don’t want the bed,” Edd insisted, sitting back against the side of the couch. 

“Well.. then I don’t want it either.” Hellucard said, standing up a little straighter as to appear more firm in his statement. 

 

“You have to take the bed, Hellu,” Edd replied. “There’s nowhere else to sleep.” 

Hellucard glanced around trying to come up with a response. “I’ll sleep on the couch,” he finally said. Edd looked at him funny.

“It can hardly fit one,” Edd argued. It was true - while it could sit three or more, it struggled to sleep one, especially a guy as big as Edd. There was no way more than one person was going to fit. 

“The I guess we’ll both have to sleep on the bed then.” He suggested, his tone still as indisputable as he could manage. Edd stopped, tensing up a bit. 

“No.” he replied. There was no way Edd was going to share a bed with Hellucard. Not after earlier, not with all those thoughts he’s been having.  
“It’s your house Edd,” Hellucard began. “You should get the bed.”

Edd sighed. This could go on all night, couldn’t it? They both needed to sleep. “Fine, I’ll take the bed.” Hellucard smiled. 

“Good.” 

Edd got off the couch, leaving the bedding behind expecting that Hellucard was going to sleep there instead. His friend followed him upstairs though. He figured he just had to go to the bathroom, or something else, because he was sleeping on the couch. But nope. He followed Edd right up to his room and began to crawl into the bed.

“Uh,” Edd started. “I thought you were..” he trailed off. Hellucard looked up at him oddly.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to sleep on the couch,” he explained, swinging his legs back off the bed. “I can go,”

“No no,” Edd replied, little thought behind the objection. He really didn’t want to share a bed with Hellucard, since it was kind of weird, but he also didn’t want him to sleep on the couch. He was already there, so he might as well? Edd was sure he could get over it.

“Okay,” Hellucard replied, sliding back in and getting comfy over his mound of blankets. Edd got in after he was settled, and kept to the very edge of the bed. Hellucard fell asleep relatively quick, while Edd remained awake. If it wasn’t hard sleeping before it certainly was now. 

In his sleep Hellucard grabbed ahold of the bigger man and held on tight like a child would to a stuffed animal. Edd tensed immediately. He didn’t sleep much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend wanted Educard. It's really bad toward the end?? Sorry about that. 
> 
> bully me on my tumblr chel-blue


End file.
